Paper Cranes
by Goldberry
Summary: A typical night of banter between Bosco and Faith. [Faith/Bosco friendship][adult language and innuendos]


Paper Cranes

"Holy shit, I'm bored."

Faith Yokas rolled her eyes, intent on the napkin between her fingers as she attempted to make art out of a souvenir from Krispy Kreme. Next to her, Maurice Boscorelli shifted in his seat, fingers drumming incessantly on the steering wheel. She was extremely tempted to tell him to stop fidgeting before he forced her to do something irrational, but she couldn't really, since she was just as bored as he was. It had been a very slow night and they still had two more hours before their shift was over. 

A long, torturous two hours if Bosco didn't sit still soon.

He turned his head to look at her. "What is that?"

She sighed. "A paper crane. Emily is learning how to make them at school." She looked at the jumbled shape in her hand. 

"Looks more like a paper pig," he peered closer, "with little stubby things on its back."

"Thanks, Bos," she replied, sarcastically, as she smoothed out the napkin to start over. Her partner nodded, a grin plastered on his face and went back to drumming his fingers in a beat it appeared only he could hear. 

She resisted the urge to rub her temples and instead, focused on her crane. What was she doing wrong? Well, perhaps if she folded it like _that _instead---

"I hooked up with Alice last night," Bosco said suddenly, leaning back in his seat with that cocky grin of his. His fingers kept drumming. She glanced at him, arching an eyebrow. 

"That girl from the bar last night? The one with the really red hair?" Unnaturally red hair, hair that could burn someone's retinas if they looked too closely.

He nodded. "Yeah, I knew she wanted me." His grin broadened. She snorted, turning back to her crane.

"You're my little Italian Stallion, Bos."

He tried to look indignant. "Hey, there's nothing 'little' about me, Yokas." 

Oh dear God. "Bos, please, roll down your window and let your testosterone out before it smothers me."

He laughed. Drum, drum, drum. 

What the hell was wrong with this crane? She knew she was doing it right, she had helped Emily with hers that morning. Maybe she had forgotten a step. Lord knew it was possible with Bosco's infernal finger drumming running her nerves ragged. 

She looked over at his hands for a moment, something about the rhythm speaking to her. In fact, she realized, he seemed almost nervous…

Maybe things with Alice hadn't been all that great. Over the years, she had become adept at reading the things that Bosco _didn't_ say, since it was a rare moment that he would actually express his true feelings to her. She blinked, knowing then that his remark about Alice was actually a signal that something was wrong. 

She swallowed a sigh. The chick had probably left him. Which, as far as Faith was concerned, wasn't a total loss. She had had _really_ red hair.

She paused a moment and looked back down at her would-be crane, keeping her voice smooth and calm, comforting. "You can do better, Bos." She said nothing else, letting her fingers twist the paper into shape. He watched her for a moment, knowing she had read him like a book, before allowing himself a crooked smile. 

"Thanks, Faith." 

"Anytime."

Drum, drum, drum.

Jeez, he was back to doing that? 

Unable to take it any longer, she tilted her head at him and shot him a deadly look. He laughed and took his hands off the wheel without her saying a word. 

"I knew it would get to you sooner or later."

She groaned. 

"Only you, Bos."

"I'll take that as your way of saying you couldn't live without me."

She opened her mouth to retort when their radio crackled to life. "55-David, this is Central. Come in 55-David."

Bosco replied, "Copy Central, this is 55-David."

"We've got a 10-30 in progress at Lake and Main. Two suspects spotted."

"10-4, Central, Lake and Main. 55-David responding."

Faith buckled her seat belt as Bosco started the car, sirens wailing and lights flashing. He grinned at her as he pulled into the street, his energy running again. "Well, looks like we're going to get some action after all."

She smirked back, "Hopefully, it will be enough to satisfy you."

"Ah, you know me, Yokus, 'satisfaction' is my middle name."

She laughed, knowing he was relaxed now and ready to do his job. Her partner was many things, but when he was up to bantering with her, she knew he would be just fine.

The night looked to be very promising indeed. 

She looked back down at the folded napkin in her lap, a defeated smile on her lips. 

Crap, it really did look like a pig…

THE END

Dedicated once again to my muse, Kristen, who loved the "Italian Stallion" bit.

A big hug to everyone who has given me such lovely reviews on my other works. I feel so loved! ^_^ You all are great TW writers, and I am beginning to like this category so much, I couldn't help writing this little scene. Thanks for all your kind words! 


End file.
